1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for enabling an individual to recall numbers in a predetermined sequence. More specifically, the subject invention pertains to methods and devices for assisting persons with memory recall of confidential numbers such as lock combinations, checking account numbers, bank access codes, etc.
2. Prior Art
Frequently, the need arises for recall of a confidential number involving several digits in a predetermined sequence. For example, access to security locations such as safes, buildings, automobiles and the like may be regulated by a lock requiring entry of sequential numbers to operate the release mechanism. Similarly, access to computer data base files, computer and communication link ups and financial accounts with banks and similar institutions require use of a security access code. Typically, these codes are numerals which are stated in a specific sequence.
Recall of such confidential combinations and numbers typically present a significant challenge to many individuals. Where a person is required to maintain several combinations, access codes or other sequential numbers in memory, recall may prove very difficult without some type of memory device.
One of the common circumstances requiring immediate recall of a confidential sequence of numbers arises with the use of automatic cash dispensing systems such as mechanized bank teller devices. Typically, the sequence of use involves entering a credit card number into a scanning device for identification of the account for a deposit or withdrawal, whereupon the device requests manual entry of an account access number. Typically, this number is four numerals such as "5137." Where customers have a choice, such numerals are selected as birthdates, social security numbers or some other easily recalled numeral sequence. More often than not, however, banks arbitrarily assign the access number to the customer. Under these situations, the customer must recall a series of random numbers in order to gain access to the bank account via automatic teller devices.
The customer receives a card bearing the coded access number and is instructed not to carry the card in combination with the credit card. Obviously, an individual finding a lost wallet could utilize the credit card and any accompanying identification access code to make immediate withdrawal of cash funds through an automatic teller. Such risks discourage customers from including any reference to access codes within the wallet. Accordingly, the customer is typically left to his memory to recall the access number at the appropriate time. It is not infrequent that an individual may confuse several numbers or otherwise be unable to enter the access code and will thereby be frustrated in any ability to acquire cash from the automatic teller.